


Making Your Day A Little Bit Better:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Steps Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve meet at a Ice Cream Shop, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*
Series: McDanno Steps Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082483
Kudos: 1





	Making Your Day A Little Bit Better:

*Summary: Danny & Steve meet at a Ice Cream Shop, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was about indulge in his **_Granny Smith Apple Cinnamon Medley_** from **_Lola’s Ice Cream Shop_** , when he looked up, & saw a handsome man had a sad expression on his face. “It’s okay, I will take the **_Winter Mint Chocolate Chip_** ”, The Hunky Brunette told the server with a small smile. There was something about the man, It was like his job to make his day better.

“Hey, Buddy, I _will_ take your **_Winter Mint Chocolate Chip_** , You can have my **_Granny Smith Apple Cinnamon Medley_** ”, He pushed the sweet further on the table towards him. The Dark-Haired Man said, “Thank you, Sir, At least let me pay for it”, He reached for his wallet to do so. But Danny stopped him, & said with a smile, “It’s on me, & it’s the holidays, I’m making your day better”, Steve lets out a brighten grin, as a response.

“There you go, You know, You have the most beautiful smile, Has anyone told you that ?”, The Blond said, as he was feeling flirty, & both of the men were feeling attraction between them. “I am Danny Williams, I just transferred to **_HPD_** from New Jersey”, as he stuck a hand out to the sexy man. The Taller Man took his hand, & shook it. “I am Commander Steve McGarrett, Former Seal, **_U.S. Navy_** , Nice to meet you, Danny”, The Shorter Man smiled, & said, “Likewise”. They spent the rest of their time getting to know the other better.

After an hour of talking, It was time for both men to leave. “Well, Thank you, Hot Chocolate is on me, Next time ?”, He asked hopefully, since Steve paid for their ice cream. Steve nodded happily, & they stood there for a second, “Well, See you”, “Yeah, See you”. They went on their separate ways, & couldn’t help, but to think about each other.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
